The present invention relates to a power transmission assembly for a vehicle. The power transmission assembly includes a clutch/brake assembly that is operative to provide steering action to driven wheels of a vehicle, such as a lawn or garden tractor. The power transmission assembly also includes a housing having cast and coined bearing supports.